I'll See You At Dinner
by mypatronusishogwarts
Summary: A short oneshot rewriting Act 4 Scene 14 of The Cursed Child, the way it should have been!


**I own nothing, JK owns my life.**

"I can't believe we just did that!" Scorpius laughed, turning to face Albus with a broad grin on his face.

Albus shook his head, laughing back. "I can! It was so like you, Scorpius."

"Professor McGonagall. Headmistress McGonagall. We got caught kissing by the Headmistress."

"And you asked her if she minded! Honestly," Albus was leaning against the doorframe, doubled over with his hands on his knees as he shook with laughter. Scorpius couldn't help but giggle along as he remembered the surprise on the Headmistress' face, followed by the confusion when he'd asked _if she minded_. Even for him, that had been a first. "I'm sure she loved it really."

"You really are something, Scorpius," Albus smiled, straightening up and wiping a stray tear of laughter from his cheek.

"I mean, who knows? Maybe she was secretly rooting for us the whole time – maybe we just fulfilled her wildest dreams!" Scorpius smirked as he hopped up to sit on a table.

"In what parallel universe?" Albus spluttered as he came over to sit next to Scorpius, eyes still glinting. "Don't get me wrong, I love your optimism, but I'm sure Professor McGonagall has more important things to do than fantasise about two of her students kissing in a corridor. That wasn't love in her eyes, that was shock!"

"And shock is an excellent place to start," nodded Scorpius wisely, the image of astuteness spoiled slightly by the twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"I wonder if she'll tell our parents?" Albus wondered aloud, his high spirits sinking slightly. "What if they don't approve?"

Scorpius, noticing Albus' uncertainty, scooted closer and put his hand on the other boy's leg. "I'm sure she wouldn't. After all, I'm sure Hogwarts has seen worse! And so has she."

Albus smiled weakly at Scorpius. "And there's the optimism again."

Scorpius smiled warmly back, and tilted Albus' chin up. As he was leaning in, a sharp intake of breath from the door made them both leap apart. They whipped around to see Rose standing in the doorway uncertainly. "Hi."

Neither boy knew quite how to react. Scorpius slowly drew his hand from Albus' leg, and Albus shifted uncomfortably on the table, waiting for the seemingly inevitable insult or barbed comment. Tentatively, he met Rose's eyes, and was surprised by the composure that he found there.

"Look, I don't mind what you two do, and if you're happy then that's great, but that's not what I came here to talk about. I heard that you two were involved in some sort of big plot, like when your dad was at Hogwarts, Albus, and I just wanted to say- thanks," she paused, rubbing her arm absent-mindedly. "For whatever it was."

She turned and had taken two steps away before turning back and saying "But don't think this means I want to hang out with you. I'm good with my friends, thanks." She turned on her heel and walked away, a small smile on her face.

Albus let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and turned to Scorpius. "Maybe Hogwarts has seen worse."

Scorpius grinned and jumped down from the table to stand in front of Albus. "So- are you coming down to the Quidditch pitch? Apparently it's an important match or something, so we should probably go."

Albus wrinkled his nose. "Since when did we ever go to Quidditch? Besides, it's cold out."

Scorpius leant closer to Albus and batted his eyelids. "I'll keep you warm."

He laughed as Albus pushed him away, jumping down from the table himself. "Cheesy line. I can't anyway, Dad's coming to pick me up. I think he wants some father-son bonding time or something."

"Bonding time? Interesting," joked Scorpius, tilting his head to one side and pretending to ponder the idea.

"Not as interesting as you," said Albus softly, reaching his arms around Scorpius' neck and stretching up slightly to kiss the taller boy. He smiled slightly against the other boy's lips as he felt Scorpius' arms wrap firmly around his waist and back, pulling the two boys close together. The warmth of the moment held the boys together, lost in each other, until finally Albus pulled reluctantly away. "I have to go."

He pressed a quick kiss to Scorpius' lips, before stepping back, still smiling. "I'll see you at dinner."


End file.
